hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2028 Atlantic hurricane season was a below-average but destructive season that featured 9 storms, 8 named storms, 5 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. It also unofficially featured one additional hurricane, although it was designated as a medicane in Europe. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Season Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2028 till:01/11/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2028 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/08/2028 till:23/08/2028 color:C5 barset:break from:27/08/2028 till:02/09/2028 color:C1 text:Alex (C5)/One (C1) from:11/08/2028 till:13/08/2028 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:14/08/2028 till:16/08/2028 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:24/08/2028 till:14/09/2028 color:C4 text:Colin (C4) from:12/09/2028 till:16/09/2028 color:TS text:Danielle (SS) from:14/09/2028 till:25/09/2028 color:C3 text:Evan (C3) from:21/09/2028 till:26/09/2028 color:C1 text:Fiona (C1) from:01/10/2028 till:04/10/2028 color:TS text:Gregory (TS) barset:break from:04/10/2028 till:12/10/2028 color:C4 text:Hermine (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2028 till:01/09/2028 text:August from:01/09/2028 till:01/10/2028 text:September from:01/10/2028 till:01/11/2028 text:October Hurricane-5 Alex Hurricane Alex was a Cape Verde system that formed from a tropical wave in the Open Atlantic and started on a westward track. It swiped Barbados, bringing 60-mph winds to the island. As it continued into the Caribbean, warm water and unusually low wind shear allowed it to undergo rapid intensification. Taking a sharp northward turn, Alex struck the Cayman Islands as a low-end Category 5 and Cuba as a Category 3. Alex also affected the Florida Keys as a category 2 and made landfall in the mainland of Florida as a high-end Category 1. Multiple land interactions disrupted the storm's structure, and Alex became subtropical shortly before moving back out over the Atlantic Ocean. Alex became extratropical soon after. However, it was able to survive long enough to reorganize into a subtropical storm long once it encountered less hostile conditions off the coast of Portugal, and started to regain tropical features just before it made its final landfall in Portugal as a high-end subtropical storm. Alex's remnants went on to form a medicane that impacted southern Italy. In total, Alex caused 112 deaths and $7.8 billion damage, most of which occurred in the Cayman Islands and the Florida Keys. Due to the high death toll and damage total, Alex was retired in spring 2029 and replaced by Aaron for the 2034 season. Medicane One Main Article: Medicane One (2028) Medicane One formed in the western Mediterranean Sea from the moisture from Hurricane Alex's post-tropical remnants. It travelled eastward after gaining tropical structure. Unexpectedly, One took a northward turn west of Sicily. Due to warm SSTs, One was able to strengthen, even due to the presence of wind shear, making landfall in Naples, Italy as an 80-mph medicane. It then continued on a northeasterly track, becoming extratropical once more before moving off the east coast of Italy. In total, One caused 32 deaths and $1.5 billion in damage. . . . Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two formed from a weak low over the central Atlantic. The water it was over was too cold to continue further development, so it dissipated soon after its formation. Two caused no deaths or damage as it stayed away from land. . . . . Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Bonnie formed in the southern MDR from a tropical wave. It made landfall in Barbados at its peak intensity, but Bonnie encountered high wind shear in the Caribbean after entering, causing it to dissipate shortly after striking the islands. Bonnie's landfall caused some wind damage on the island, knocking out power to approximately 5,000 buildings on the island. A tree fell on a house, causing 2 deaths. In total, Bonnie caused 2 deaths and $42 million damage. . Hurricane-4 Colin Hurricane Colin was a powerful and large Cape Verde storm that caused devastation over a large portion of the mid-Atlantic. It formed west-southwest of the Cape Verde islands, taking a typical Cape Verde track. After growing steadily over warm water, Colin struck Puerto Rico as a Category 2, causing significant damage there. Colin then continued northwest until it made landfall as a Category 4 near Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. An estimated 90% of buildings in Myrtle Beach lost power as a result. Due to its large size, Colin caused tropical storm force winds in a very large radius approaching that of Sandy in 2012. About 70% of the Carolinas experienced tropical storm force winds at some point in the storm. Storm-force winds were felt as far inland as Wheeling, West Virginia. As Colin tracked inland on a northwesterly path, it caused not only power outages but major flooding. In Myrtle Beach, 95% of houses lost power due to hurricane-force winds blowing down power lines. As many of 5 million outages were reported across the Carolinas in total. Colin's movement was unusually slow after it moved inland, causing the worst of the flooding to occur in the Appalachians and the interior parts of the Mid-Atlantic. Evacuations helped keep the death toll relatively low for the strength of the storm. The worst of the flooding damage occurred in West Virginia and Ohio, with widespread totals of 8 inches or more in both states. Columbus and Wheeling both saw over 10 inches of rain. Rainfall peaked at 14.4 inches in southeastern Ohio, and at 22.8 inches in central West Virginia. Many farms in Ohio suffered severe crop losses, and flash flooding caused massive damage in eastern Ohio and West Virginia. The Olentangy River also flooded in central Ohio, causing a massive flash flood just north of downtown Columbus that devastated parts the Ohio State University campus and caused major structural damage to the university football stadium. Losses totaled $6.8 billion in West Virginia and $15 billion in Ohio, placing it as the costliest natural disaster ever in both states. In total, Colin caused 59 deaths and $53 billion in damage. A total of 24 states were impacted by Colin in some way. 11 states had damage totals of at least $100 million, and 4 states lost at least $1 billion. Due to the extensive damage, Colin was retired in spring 2029 and replaced with Connor for the 2034 season. . Subtropical Storm Danielle The only subtropical storm of the season, Danielle formed north of the MDR but didn't make landfall. It didn't cause any deaths or damage. . . . . . . Hurricane-3 Evan Hurricane Evan was a Cape Verde storm that formed west-southwest of the Cape Verde islands. Evan encountered an area of high pressure over the Caribbean took a northerly path before reaching the Windward Islands. It didn't make landfall during its lifespan, so Evan didn't cause any deaths or damage. . . . . . . 'Hurricane-1 Fiona' Hurricane Fiona formed from a tropical wave in the Gulf of Mexico, and strengthened over the very warm waters there. Fiona made landfall as a minimal hurricane in Alabama, becoming extratropical shortly after landfall while accelerating northward. Fiona caused relatively minor damage, as it was a small storm, but some beach erosion occurred around landfall, which caused most of the damage. Rip currents also pulled 50 people out to sea with only 41 being rescued, and a boating accident caused 4 additional deaths. In total, Fiona caused 13 deaths and $132 million in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Gregory Tropical Storm Gregory formed in the southern Caribbean from a tropical wave. It made landfall in Cuba at its peak as a 45-mph storm. Gregory did not have much impact besides a few isolated power outages near the point of landfall. Adverse driving conditions caused a multi-vehicle accident, resulting in 4 deaths. In total, Gregory caused 4 deaths and $42 million in damage. . . . . . Hurricane-4 Hermine Hurricane Hermine was the final storm in the 2028 season, as well as one of the fastest-intensifying storms on record. Hermine formed from a tropical wave in the southern Caribbean, where very low wind shear and very warm water allowed for explosive intensification. It made landfall near La Tumbas, Cuba shortly after its peak as a 150-mph storm. Shortly before its initial landfall, Hermine tied Opal for the most intense Category 4 hurricane based on pressure. After its initial landfall at 140 mph, it accelerated northward, making landfall near Panama City, Florida as a low-end Category 2 on October 10, which coincidentally marked exactly 10 years after the landfall of Hurricane Michael in 2018. The city, having been rebuilt much stronger after it was hit by Michael, didn't suffer as much damage as it did from Michael. Hermine became extratropical on October 12. In total, Hermine caused 22 deaths and $842 million in damage. The name was not retired. Retired names: Alex-->Aaron Colin-->Connor Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Future Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Medicanes Category:LckyTUBA